Love, Religion, Love
by baileysfic
Summary: Based off Linkin Park's Waiting For The End. Hope you guys enjoy :


_**...you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm / though the words sound steady something's empty within them**_

She closes her door and turns the lock to prevent her mother from entering. It's become a ritual for the girl each time after returning from school to throw her bagpack under her study table and to pull out the well worned book from the shelf. She knows the page number she's looking for. Using her index finger, she flicks through the edges until she finds the tiny crack between the pages that proves how much time she's spent on that page. Slowly, Quinn pushes the book open and stares at the sentence that has haunted her for years.

"Sin. It's an abomination" She tells herself as she traces the words. And as usual, she closes the bible and sheds her uniform off before stepping into her bathroom. It wasn't until she looked into the mirror that she realized she was crying.

_**sitting in an empty room**_

They were kissing in an empty classroom. Rachel moaned as she felt her lover's tongue ask for permission and she pulls Quinn in to get more feel of skin. Quinn breaks the kiss and pays attention to her jaw line and throat, she smiles as she feels Rachel hum because g-d, she loves it when she feels the tremble of Rachel's throat when she does that. And then she hears it _I love you_. Suddenly, she sees a flash of red, white and black as the cheerleader stumbles backwards from her. _I can't do this…it's not right_, I_'m supposed to hate you_ and Quinn runs out from the classroom forgetting her duffel bag she'd thrown on a table when she had pulled an unsuspecting Rachel into.

Rachel stares at the door the blonde had left through and feel the ache in her heart that she's had for the past few months. Taking a deep breath, Rachel clears her mind. She hadn't meant to say that. It was an impulse reaction when she felt the all too familiar flutter of her heart whenever Quinn kissed her. Feeling the prickling ache, she doesn't know how much more pain she can take because she knows the next time she meets Quinn in the hall ways, the blonde would take her frustration out on the brunette in the form of slushying and crude name calls.

_**like we're holding on to something that's invisible there / cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and fear**_

Rachel presses the keys aimlessly. It hasn't been a good day and it's not even lunch break yet.

The smirk on Quinn's face after watching Karofsky tip the slushy into her face still burns in her mind. She had ignored the jeering laugh behind her and ran to her locker to grab her emergency kit from it before rushing into the nearest toilet. She fumbles and drops the bag sending the contents on to the floor. As she bends to pick them up, she finds somebody has beaten her to it and is all ready to help the brunette to wash up.

"Quinn" Quinn's eyes are steady as she guides Rachel to the sink and pulls Rachel's top off. They've done this so many times that Rachel's loss count. It's always the same. Rachel gets slushied and her on-off girlfriend whisks in to help her clean up. Then, Quinn would kiss her before leaving first so nobody would think that Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader was even friends with Rachel Berry, loser who can't even fit into the bottom of William Mckinley's social pyramid.

She feels a hand on her back and stops on a B flat.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Quinn" Rachel says as the hand stops tracing circles on her back.

_**We say yeah with fists flying in the air**_

Quinn rubs the back of her head from where Santana had slapped her. It's been 2 weeks since Rachel had run out from the choir room and the latina was pissed because Brittany's upset because "Rachel seems sad" and she wasn't getting any loving from her girlfriend.

She's sitting on the steps of the school court trying to blend in with the cheerios below her because Rachel's been avoiding the blonde and Quinn knows this is the only way for the brunette to reach her car. It happens so fast that Quinn almost misses her as she spots Rachel whizzing through the student body as fast as she can. Quinn jumps up and tumbles into some freshies but she doesn't care. She needs to get to Rachel first.

One good thing of being captain of the cheerios is that the student body parts to form a free path for her. And they do especially when they see the head cheerleader in a rush so she easily catches up with Rachel at the center. She pulls the small girl around and damnit, she's facing an extremely angry Rachel Berry.

"Don't touch me!" Rachel hisses as she pulls away from her.

_She's still so beautiful even when she's angry_ but that's not important now. Right now she needs to win Rachel back so she does the first thing she thinks of. Quinn closes the gap Rachel has put between them and kisses her relishing the brunette's minty lips. They break for air and she's looking at a very very stunned and out of breath Rachel.

"Rachel Berry, will you be my girlfriend?"

_**flying at the speed of light**_

65 year old Walter Heide sits under a tree he had picked at random. It doesn't matter which tree he picks because he knows each tree in this place holds many memories, like this one that has a small heart with initials carved into the bark. The trail had once been a popular lover's hang out when he was a teenager but not anymore, the town's population had dwindled over the years as many had moved to the city for better jobs thus leaving those like Walter who were too afraid to leave their comfort zone behind.

Suddenly, he hears laughter and watches a blur of brown and yellow run past him, leaving crunches of autumn leaves behind them. Walter blinks and laughs. _Damn teenagers_.

_**this is not the end, this is not the beginning / just a voice like a riot rocking every revision**_

Quinn saw an old man sitting under a tree and could only afford a smile and a wave as she ran past him after Rachel. For a girl barely 5' 2, the girl could really run, Quinn thought. They were on their Thanksgiving break and decided to go for a drive outside the city until they reached Middleton. Rachel had gotten so excited when she spotted signboards directing to Lover's Peak & Trail and of course who was Quinn to say no to her official girlfriend of 4 months.

So here they are, running through the trees following the trail that leads them to the top. Quinn is smiling like the cheshire cat as she hears the wind carry Rachel's laughter and she feels Rachel's voice vibrate in the air over the sound of their sneakers crunching the fallen leaves. Slowly, she sees a clearing ahead and her girlfriend has stopped running. Quinn wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist and sees what has her girlfriend mesmerized.

The view was breathtaking. Dusk was already settling in and they could see Lima light up before them beneath the stars that were just coming out. Quinn sat on a rock and pulled Rachel into her lap as they watch darkness set in and Lima glow.

"I love you Rachel Berry. I love you so much" Quinn murmured kissing Rachel's neck.


End file.
